tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Visionary Dreamer
Info visionary gives free advice and dose free art request, Without asking anything in return on her tumblr. she happily shares her tumblr with her boyfriend sunset flame which causes a lot of tension between her and the anon's. Personality Vision is a very honest and straight forward ( can tend to be a bit to blunt sometimes) kind of pony. But this doesn't make her mean oh no! Visionary is number one national sweetheart. she can be a bit of a stubborn and wild-natured unicorn from time to time, but for the most part she remains clam mind and sensibleness. outgoing, optimistic, hopeful, just generally upbeat cheerful pony very rare to see her sad or upset and when she dose it takes a while to cheer her up again. vision is autistic but she never lets it stop her from doing what she loves. She absolutely adores her niece she dotes on her all the time. protective over the ponies she cares about, she dose tend to day dream a lot, many ponies have said in the past "oh there's visionary dreamer again having her head in those clouds". What many of them don't know is that she honestly can't control it, it's part of her disability. If ther give her a chance and got to know they would realize that she actually very level headed and down to earth. Life Story of vision Visionary Dreamer was born in Baltimare, Mareland (making fun of Baltimore, Maryland) during the spring time of April 20th. Both her parents are unicorns; her mother's name is Sparkly Skies and her father's name is Mathematical Equations. She also has two older sisters: Beauty Tooth being the 1st born and Library Plot as the 2nd, thus making Vision the baby in the family. Due to complications during childbirth, the young unicorn was born with a disabled horn, resulting in her not being able to use magic as freely as other unicorns. The young mare spent most of her life learning how to use her magic powers through different means; this resulted in Visionary inventing a new kind of magic call sketch magic. * she has a special somepony named Sunset Flame in Ponyville * Visionary Dreamer is a talented artist/writer * Her special talent is to inspire others with the power of imagination * Vision is currently 24 but will be 25 this April 20th Gallery E.G. Visionary|EG Visionary Paper vision.jpg|paper visionary Visiondreamercutiemark.jpg|visionary cutie mark rainbowfied visionary.png|rainbowfied visionary Extra Broken Dream the reflection of visionary (MLP Reflection comic arc). Broken Dream is not only evil , but she is also batshit insane! She wasn't always evil or crazy once she was a normal pony that is until she fall into the void of chaos. The void slowly morph her body and twisted her mind! Thus becoming the sprit of madness, one can say she kind of became the mirror world version of discord. With her great magic she easily took the spot of mirror celestia and luna throne after they were turned good. Discored Vision vision hates being ignored and when nobody listens to her this resulted in her discored from which can't talk. The chaotic powers filled her head with thoughts of 'if nobody will listen why should you bother?'. Thus creating making very aloof towards others, the normal her iloves being outside so when she gets discored she becomes a house shut in. very unapproachable! __FORCETOC__